Episode 19
is the nineteenth episode of the ''My Hero Academia'' anime and the sixth episode of the second season. Summary Shoto Todoroki brings Izuku to the Student and Faculty Entrance, but his reason is unknown to Izuku. Izuku says that they should get lunch before they run out of time, but Shoto continues his cold intimidation and ignores him. When Shoto finally speaks, he says the power that came from Izuku during the Cavalry Battle was the same as All Might. Then, much to Izuku's shock, Shoto asks if he is All Might's "secret love child". Izuku tries to explain that isn't the case, but Shoto figures out that there is a secret connection between the two. Shoto states that he is the son of the Number 2 Hero: Endeavor, giving him more reason to defeat Izuku. Meanwhile, the two top Pro-Heroes meet on a set of stairs. Endeavor tries to ignore All Might, but All Might pursues him. He compliments Endeavor for his son's performance and asks for tips on how to train the heroes of the future. However, Endeavor refuses and only replies that Shoto will usurp All Might as the top hero one day. Shoto explains to Izuku that Endeavor is obsessed with defeating All Might, and although he was never able to do it, he is still trying to. Endeavor used his money to buy out Rei Todoroki family to implement a Quirk marriage with the intent of creating a powerful child. That child: Shoto reveals that Endeavor only created him to annex All Might as the number one hero and that all the memories of his mother are of her crying. He also says that his mother called his left side unbearable before pouring boiling water on his face. The reason Shoto has picked a fight with Izuku is because he wishes to show his father that he can win the festival without using his fire power. Shoto leaves the area but Izuku stops him for a moment to declare that, despite his inferior motivations, he will still do his best to defeat Shoto. Katsuki secretly listens to their conversation from a distance. After lunch, Present Mic announces that before the finals, participants can take part in recreational side games. He and Aizawa notice that, along with the cheerleaders hired by U.A., girls from Class 1-A are dressed as cheerleaders. They were fooled into wearing them by Denki and Minoru, much to Momo's dismay. Before the recreational games begin, Midnight instructs students to draw lots in order to organize match-ups for the final round: a one on one fighting competition. Eijiro and Sero explain to Mina that the final round of the festival differs every year, although it is always a one-on-one competition. Mashirao withdraws himself from the competition before the lots are drawn, shocking everyone in his class. He points out that he was used as a puppet by Hitoshi Shinso during the Cavalry Battle, and his pride won't allow him to continue without knowing how he got there. Shouda Nirengeki from Class 1-B also requests to resign, feeling that he does not deserve to participate in the finals. Midnight allows them to withdraw and decides that the newly opened spots will be filled in with members from the fifth place team: Team Kendo. However, Itsuka Kendo gives the opportunity to Team Tetsutetsu because they fought harder during the Cavalry Battle. With all the participants set, Midnight discloses all of the match-ups for the first bracket: *Izuku Midoriya vs. Hitoshi Shinso *Shoto Todoroki vs. Hanta Sero *Ibara Shiozaki vs. Denki Kaminari *Tenya Iida vs. Mei Hatsume *Mina Ashido vs. Yuga Aoyama *Fumikage Tokoyami vs. Momo Yaoyorozu *Eijiro Kirishima vs. Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu *Katsuki Bakugo vs. Ochaco Uraraka Izuku mulls over his matchup and his opponent tries to ask him a question. Izuku recognizes him from his challenge to Class 1-A, but Mashirao doesn't allow him to talk to Hitoshi. Shoto hopes that Izuku advances so he can defeat him himself, Katsuki doesn't recognize Ochaco's name and Mei Hatsume pitches something to Tenya. The recreational games commence and many of the finals qualifiers use the opportunity to prepare themselves. After Cementoss finishes building the fighting arena, the finals begin. Izuku prepares to take the stage, but All Might finds him and they talk about One For All. Izuku believes he's only gotten to the finals because of others support and luck, but All Might encourages him to stand tall. Inspired, Izuku takes the stage to battle Hitoshi. However, Hitoshi taunts Izuku about Mashirao and gets him to talk, activating his brainwashing Quirk. Many people watch in horror as Izuku is immobile in the middle of the ring Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *U.A. Sports Festival **Izuku Midoriya vs. Hitoshi Shinso (Started) Manga & Anime Differences Errors * During the Preview for the next episode, Ojiro wrongly lists Shinso as being part of Class B, when he´s from Class C. Site Navigation pl:Odcinek 19 es:Episodio 19